La reina de hielo, o una Historia de los hermanos Holmes
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Qué si no corresponde con "La reina de las nieves"? no importa, Frozen tampoco. Sherlock le cuenta de una manera peculiar algo de su infancia a John, claro que no podía simplemente contar y ya, no, debía hacerlo de manera que a John le entretuviera. Un relato de hermanos. (No slash,sólo muy leve Johnlock)


Un pequeño chiste local como regalito de San Valentín ;)

Sherlock pertenece a sus autores (y a John obvio) y Frozen ... bueno a todos los que les pertenezca (pero algún día tendré las muñecas de Elsa y Anna ¡) Sin betear, todo error (que seguro los hay es todo mio)

_Hace mucho tiempo, en una tierra en la que el clima frío y lluvioso imperaba la mayor parte del año, había dos hermanos. El menor solía seguir al mayor a todas partes, _fascinado _con su inteligencia y su habilidad para deducir en las personas más allá de lo que ellas mismas pretendían dejar ver. Los padres de ambos se preocupaban de este hecho, ya que ocupaban una posición alta en la sociedad y la opinión de las demás gentes de su clase era muy importante._  
_Esto tenía sin cuidado a los niños Mycroft y Sherlock, que pasaban los días jugando, observando a las personas, investigando. Era obvio que el más pequeño de los hermanos era también muy inteligente, así que el mayor se esmeraba en enseñarle todo lo que había aprendido en sus apenas siete años más de vida que le llevaba. Pero no se limitaba a las personas, sino a todo conocimiento que le pudiera ser útil. Incluso llegaron a diseccionar una rana, Sherlock estuvo muy atento al proceso y a todo lo que su hermano le explico del funcionamiento de un cuerpo vivo y como deja de estarlo._

_Sin embargo, cuando Sherlock ingreso a la escuela, fue víctima de la agresión de los demás niños de su clase, todo por deducirlos. Lo tacharon de brujo, de fenómeno y en un bosquecillo que era propiedad del colegio lo esperaron para darle una paliza que puso en riesgo su vida. Sus padres, al enterarse de lo sucedido, dijeron a Mycroft que eso había pasado por que le haberle enseñado sus malos modales y que tenía que reprimirlos, al menos frente a su hermanito, o debería que alejarse de él. Durante el tiempo que duro la convalecencia de Sherlock, Mycroft lo intento, pues _amaba _a su hermano y lo que menos deseaba era que sufriera algún daño. Pero, el don de deducir a la gente era algo que le venía de nacimiento, y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Así que sus padres decidieron ingresarlo en una escuela de alta exigencia, y encerrarlo a estudiar, pensando que con el tiempo dejaría de hacer eso. Cuando el pequeño Sherlock volvió a casa, se encontró con un hermano distante que ya no salía a jugar con el tal como antes... No importaba si se pasaba todas tardes fuera de la puerta de su cuarto pidiéndole que fuera a hacer una disección..._  
-Espera Sherlock, eso se parece mucho a la película que vi el otro día con Stacy, la sobrina de Mary.  
-¿Que película? Por favor John, te recuerdo que esas referencias de cultura popular están por debajo de las cosas que almaceno en mi palacio mental.- John rodó los ojos y puso frente a su amigo la taza de café, con dos de azúcar que le preparó. Estaban en la sala del 221 b, con la usual compañía de la calavera y el desorden con el que John Watson se había cansado de luchar mientras viviera ahí con el detective. Ahora, de visita, ese desorden le hacia sentir nostalgia de su vida junto a Sherlock Holmes.  
-¡Si la vimos apenas hace una semana en la sala! Tu estabas en la cocina haciendo algo con el microondas que lo dejo lleno de esa cosa purpura. - Sherlock tomo su taza y aspiro el aroma que ésta despedía. No lo diría, pero extrañaba el café de John.  
-Ya lo tienes, yo estaba ocupado, no pude ver esa película como dices y usarla para contarte una historia sobre mi infancia.  
-¡Pero estabas ahí mismo ..!  
-Bien, tu querías que te contará algo de mi, ¿Quieres que termine o no?  
-… de acuerdo, termina tu historia.  
-Gracias John. -Bebió un poco de café y cólico la taza con su plato en la mesita. -Espera...  
-¿Ahora que? - pregunto Sherlock con tono irritado.  
-¿Por qué narras en tercera persona?  
-John, John. No puedes jugar deducciones conmigo. Uso la tercera persona por qué así es más fácil seguir el tono cursi qué tu usas en tus escritos. - una mirada molesta de John lo taladro. -Oh, vamos, es casi un cumplido.  
-Como sea...continua, por favor. -John se acomodo en su sillón. Había encendido la chimenea al llegar y el ambiente ahora estaba muy agradable.

-Bien...- Sherlock tomo un poco más de su bebida antes de seguir.-_Paso algún tiempo para ambos en el aburrimiento, Mycroft recluido en sus estudios y Sherlock rodeado de gentes qué no podían entenderlo, así qué prefería estar solo, leyendo o investigando por su cuenta cualquier cosa qué llamará su atención. Algunos años después, sus padres murieron en un accidente en avión durante un viaje de negocios. Después de eso, Mycroft paso a ser cabeza de familia. Por fin ambos hermanos volvieron a estar juntos, pero aún distantes por las recién adquiridas responsabilidades del mayor. Sherlock...se aburría. Entonces conoció a Víctor, un compañero de escuela que lejos de molestarle sus capacidades para leer a las personas las encontraba divertidas_. - John se removió intrigado. ¿Un amigo de Sherlock? Lo encontraba inusual... -_Era inusual, si. Pero así fue. Víctor se hizo inseparable de Sherlock e incluso le propuso qué fueran a estudiar ciencias juntos al extranjero. Por supuesto, Mycroft no lo permitió._ - John sintió algo incómodo en el estomago ¿Celos? No, claro que no. Seguro algo que había comido le cayo pesado.  
-¿Y...Por qué no? -Sherlock hizo un gesto de molestia.  
-Aparentemente, el muy maldito era mejor qué Sherlock leyendo a las personas. _Víctor sólo deseaba qué Sherlock le ayudará a esclarecer un asunto misterioso en el pasado de su padre. Poco tiempo después desapareció de su vida dejándolo más aburrido que antes. Sin embargo este suceso permitió que Mycroft notará que las habilidades que en su esfera social eran mal vistas le servirían mucho en otras más altas. Por ese entonces ingreso a trabajar en el gobierno...se volvió la reina de hielo._  
-... ¿Y que paso con Sherlock?  
- _Irónicamente, gracias también a resolver el asunto del padre de Víctor, se dio cuenta que podía ser un detective. Uno único en su clase._  
John suspiro.-Me gustó más el final de la película.  
-Pero esto fue la vida real.  
-Claro...te recuerdo que el otro día vi a tus padres salir de este mismo departamento, así que no murieron dejando a Mycroft cabeza de familia.  
-También tu alteras hechos en tus narraciones.  
-Oculto cosas conforme nosotros mismos...bueno, tu las vas descubriendo,no las invento.  
-Yo no invente la muerte, sucederá inevitablemente aunque se trate de mis padres.  
-Que aún viven..  
-Bueno, adelante algunos hechos.  
-Tampoco usas bien las palabras. -John se levantó y se estiro un poco. -¿No? -Sherlock parecía casi dispuesto a darle la razón.  
-Debo irme. O me quedaré dormido aquí. - John fue a ponerse su chamarra, se aseguro de traer sus llaves.  
-Ya sabes, si hay algún caso...o te sientes _aburrido_, sólo llámame, ¿de acuerdo? -  
Sherlock asintió levemente, no le extrañaba que el médico notará cuando usaba la palabra aburrido en vez de soledad. John le dirigió una leve sonrisa como constatando sus pensamientos y se marcho. Sherlock dejo el café definitivamente sobre la mesa y saco el celular para teclear un mensaje."¿Y si hacemos una disección...?" busco el contacto La reina,y lo envío. Dejo el móvil junto al café. No esperaba realmente respuesta.

Bueno...no lo pude evitar, vi Frozen, no me la sacaba de la cabeza pero como en ella tiene permanencia indefinida Sherlock, se juntaron de este modo. :! Espero que les haya gustado.

Y como no, aquí mi versión de "Y si hacemos un muñeco?" con Teen Sherli y Micry (Imagínenlos todos lindos, peques y con ojos grandes)

Sherlock:  
-¿Mycroft?

(Toc,toc,toc…)

¿Y si diseccionamos una rana?  
Ven vamos a jugar  
Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermano sal, parece que no estas…  
Solíamos ser amigos y ya no más  
No entiendo lo que pasó  
¿Y si diseccionamos una rana?  
No tiene que ser una rana

Mycroft:  
-Déjame en paz Sherlock...

Sherlock:  
-Ya me voy…

(Toc, toc, toc…)

¿Y si diseccionamos una rana?  
En nuestra bici hay que pasear  
Tu compañía hace falta aquí  
Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar

Sherlock:  
-No te rindas John

Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac  
(Sonido con la boca)

(Toc, toc, toc…)

Sherlock:  
-¿Mycroft?

Sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
Ese engreido, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…  
Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame  
Ya no sé qué hacer  
¿Y si diseccionamos una rana?


End file.
